


If only you were with me

by Happyp1neapple



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Olicity Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyp1neapple/pseuds/Happyp1neapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity finds an explosive in her purse and bomb threats from the Triad to deliver patented technology from Palmer Industries at the Starling City Charity Ball, Team Arrow rushes to take down the triad and save the city. Oliver is unwilling to have Felicity in field. As a compromise, Felicity invites him to attend the charity event as her plus one. Set after s3ep8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only you were with me

**Author's Note:**

> For releaseurinhibitions for the Olicity Secret Santa Gift. :)

Olicity Secret Santa

Chapter 1 "Plus One"

“Happy Hanukkah,” said Oliver. 

“Happy Hanukkah…or in your case, Merry Christmas, although it’s not Christmas technically till tomorrow- so…Merry Christmas Eve,” Felicity replied, hesitating briefly.

Oliver smiled. It’s been a while since he’s heard Felicity babble, especially with him. The last couple weeks have been rough between the two of them. Then there was Sarah’s death that still hovered over them. There were those few couple days in Central City, where it’s so sunny, he thought. He allowed himself the rare luxury to just…be with Felicity. Of course that was interrupted with the meta-whatever and he, Diggle and Felicity joined up with Team Flash. Team Flash. Great, now he’s even saying that. He glanced at the beautiful women in front of him. He even got coffee with Felicity like a normal person- As Oliver Queen. 

He continued to test the water with her since their break-up. Subtly he would find opportunities to tell her how he feels about her. A part of him desperate to let her know how much he loves her. She was constantly shutting him down during those opportunities. Then there was Palmer. He was foolish to think she wouldn’t just move on with her life. Why wouldn’t she? I don’t deserve her. He thought to himself. Oliver sighed. Ever since seeing Ray and Felicity kiss he’s been stuck in a loop of irritation. I just want her to be happy-- If that were true Oliver you’d be with her man. He replayed that conversation with Diggle over a dozen times. John is always able to put him straight but maybe it was for the best he didn’t talk to Felicity that night.

“Oliver. Oliver!”  
“Hmm?”  
“I said I need the night off.”  
“Again?”  
“I told you before, there’s a Christmas Eve benefit dinner tonight.”  
“Oh…You going with Palmer again?” He asked.  
“Uh. No, I'm not. I mean he’s going to be there and I’m going to be there too since it makes sense for me to be there as the V.P. of Queen---I mean Palmer Industries…We're not going together...together. Dejavu on that last statement her mind whispered. She omitted that things have been weird ever since Palmer kissed her that night. She made it clear Ray that she will not be going as his plus one tonight. 

Oliver smiled, oblivious to Felicity’s inner onslaught of thoughts. He was busy reveling at Felicity’s slip of the tongue referring to name of his lost company.

“When do you need to leave?” He asked.

“About two hours. So, I’ll do some work before I leave. Let me know if you need me to be back later although don’t you have plans with Thea tonight?“

“She said she had something tonight.” His mind flashed to Merlyn. “We’re spending tomorrow together on Christmas Day. Besides, I’d rather be here tonight.” He looked into her eyes. She glanced away.

“So you cool with me going tonight?” Felicity asked. She notice Oliver’s jaw clinch and he looked away from her.  
“I…have fun.” Oliver finished lamely. No. I’m not. He thought to himself.

“Hey.” Oliver and Felicity looked over and found Roy and Diggle standing by the medical table. How long have they been there? Both Oliver and Felicity thought to themselves.

“You owe me 10 bucks.” Diggle said quietly to Roy. 

Roy sighed. “Yup.” He replied.

“What did you say Roy?” Oliver asked. Roy furrowed his eyebrows. He thought for sure they would notice him clearing his throat. He even dropped his bag on the table, loudly. Nothin. Not even a glance, he thought.

“I said ‘Hey’ Happy Hanukah Felicity.” He replied. It took him speaking out loud twice before Oliver and Felicity noticed their existence. Just kiss already. He sighed exasperated. My mentor is an idiot.

Diggle smirked at Oliver. It’s been a while since he’s seen his babies lose themselves in each other. Between Oliver’s “I can’t be Oliver Queen…I want her to be happy blah blah blah,” and Felicity’s, “He’s made his choice. I’m not with Palmer blah blah blah,” he’s been so exhausted with the two. He sighed a long sigh. “Just kiss already.” He said quietly.

“What?” Oliver and Felicity asked at the same time.

“Happy Hanukkah Felicity.” Diggle replied. That’s totally not what he just said.

Felicity took a deep breath. “Thanks guys. Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas Eve.” Diggle smiled at Felicity. “Merry Christmas Eve?” 

“Yeah,” chuckled Felicity. You can ask Oliver all about it. Oliver smiled fondly at Felicity. Their eyes met. For a moment she thought Oliver would say something else. She shouldn’t of been surprised with his “okay, have fun.” Have fun? Irritation crept through her. No, it’s not like I’m expecting him to say, “Don’t go.” It’s not if he doesn’t want me to go. A part of her knew she was fooling herself. He clearly did not want her to go. Stupid Oliver. She felt a buzz in her purse. She went to grab her phone when she heard a loud crackling sound. The next she knew Diggle was yelling and Oliver hit her purse away from her hand.

“Felicity. Felicity!” Oliver yelled. Apparently, she passed out. She opened her eyes to see Oliver huddled over her one hand cradling her face. His other hand was cradling her head. She glanced towards the remnants of her purse. I loved that purse, she lamented.

“What the hell was that?” Oliver used his loud voice. He’s clearly upset, thought Felicity.

It came from this package. Diggle pulled out what looked like to be the remainder of a small wrapped present. “Bomb, Oliver,” Diggle clipped back. He’s clearly upset too, thought Felicity.

“Not another one.” Felicity said aloud.

“What?” Diggle and Oliver responded.

“I received a card inviting me to the charity ball the other day and it started smoking after I read it. It was a fun invitation. It was one of those cards that played music when you open it. I mean up till it blew up…” Felicity trailed off.

“Felicity--” Oliver started.

“--What an explosive card,” Felicity interrupted, “Ha ha. Yeah not that funny.”  
Oliver growled. He has his angry face on, thought Felicity. 

“I better get ready. I don’t want to arrive at the event smelling like smoke.” 

“You’re not going.”

“Excuse me?” She pushed away Oliver’s hand from her face. She didn’t bother with the other hand. His other hand was still holding her head up and she felt safe with it there.

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

Frustrated, Oliver grunted back at her. “Does Palmer know?”

“Does Palmer know what?”

“Does he know his VP is getting death threats? That going to this Charity Ball is a perfect way to get you killed—

“—And if it does it wouldn't be your fault!” Felicity was getting angry. Why am I being yelled at? It’s not my fault my purse blew up.

“Hey there’s a note,” Roy said. The edges of the note fringed with smoke. “Be there tonight with the new satellite ring and schematics or we’ll blow up the-“ 

“-- Who’s it from?” Diggle asked.

“—The Triad.” Roy replied, eyebrows furrowed so tight they blended into one angry line.

“The Triad? Those sons of b--” Diggle huffed.

“Why didn’t you tell us the Triad is interested in you.” Oliver cut in.

“Ok you guys need to calm down.” Felicity said, with her loud voice. “We didn’t know it was the triad. We thought it was just another corporation vying for new technology. Did you know corporate espionage is a thing?”

“We? Palmer knew and he’s still planning to take you tonight to the event?” Oliver yelled.

“- Palmer is not taking me.” Felicity stated. “He is donating the new device for the Boys and Girls club. As the V.P it makes sense for me to be there.”  
Oliver opened his mouth to cut in but Felicity plowed on. “Besides, we set a tracking device in the device. Haha. A device in the device, such a technical description.” I’m clearly still suffering from the explosion, she thought. “We plan on giving them the ring then SCPD will make the bust. Case close.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this Felicity?”

“It’s for my day job. I wasn’t expecting a small bomb Oliver.”

“Well, this is obviously up our alley?” Diggle said, looking at Oliver. Oliver glared back.

“Well, I better get ready.” Felicity said as sat up gingerly. “I need pain pills.

“That’s not happening.” Oliver replied, looking at Felicity intently.

“What? We’re out of pain pills?” Felicity quipped.

“No, you’re not going—“ Shouted Oliver.

“-- Not this again. The best way for us to catch these guys now is still for me to go tonight!“ Shouted Felicity.

“She's right Oliver. It’s a good plan to capture the Triad.” Diggle said quietly. He looked at Oliver and Felicity in the eyes. Both started to relax. Through the course of the conversation, Oliver adjusted his sitting position and has been propping Felicity up with his arms around her, his hand cupping her shoulder. Felicity, sensing him tense, leaned against him. Adjusting so her head was laying against his chest. Oliver grounded himself by risking and tucking his face into her hair.

“Diggle...I need her at the foundry.” Oliver said softly, refusing to make eye contact. Safe. He finished the later in his head. Despite not saying that, it was clear to everyone as if he did.

“I know Oliver, but trust her. Trust yourself. Trust all of us.” Diggle said calmly.

“Why don't you guys go together?” Roy said. Everyone startled and looked at Roy. Roy cleared his throat. “Diggle and I can scope the premises for the bomb and Oliver can make sure you're safe at the ball thing.”

“The invitation does say plus one.” Everyone shifted to look at Felicity. Felicity looked at Oliver. 

“Look, if it will help you feel better with me being in the field why don't you be my plus one.”

“Don't you think it'll be weird for me to be there?”

“Why?”

Oliver stared silently at her. He realized that she didn’t know he showed up that night and witness the kiss between her and Palmer. Of course she wouldn’t think it’d be weird.

“You mean because he stole the company from you.” Felicity asked, one hand tenderly gripping his arm.

Oliver gritted his teeth. He replayed the kiss between her and Palmer.

“Yeah.”

“I think you’ll be showing that you believe it's in the companies best interest to have Palmer have the company...for now.”

Oliver couldn’t help but smile at the for now statement. Why does she have so much faith in me? He asked himself. He felt his heart swell with hope. Perhaps he hasn’t completely lost her.

“We better get ready.” Oliver replied.

Felicity breathed out. Her other hand slid up Oliver’s other arm and he felt a zing travel through his body. He easily pulled her up to a standing position. He lingered a second longer than necessary before finally letting her go. Felicity did not fail to notice. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She quickly turned away. Oliver felt the warmth of her against him dissipate. The cold air in the foundry swirled around them.

“Hey Diggle, can I have one of those aspirin thingy?” Felicity asked. Breaking the spell. Felicity headed towards the remainder of her purse.

Oliver smiled. As much as he hates the thought of Felicity going and putting her in more danger, he couldn’t help but be happy that he gets to be with her tonight…as her plus one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Holidays. happyp1neapple.tumblr.com


End file.
